Triangle Love, LenXNeruXNero
by katzneko
Summary: Len, He is nice and gentle. He always help me in everything. Nuro, He is such an ass! But if I need a someone to company me, he will come straight to me. Who should I choose? Len or Nero? Please read this and see who I'll choose in the end.
1. At school

"MIKU!" A short blonde hair girl came and goes to a long two pony tails (that blue in colour) girl. "Ah! Rin, What's wrong?" the blue haired girl said. They seem like sisters. Or more like best friends. "huuh..." I sigh. I wish I can have friends too.

Since I was just 6. The other kids afraid of me. My grinning eyes. My sharp looking eye. The kids afraid of myself. Then when I was elementery school, People making stories. They said that if you ever touch me you'll be sick for 2 weeks. How can people believe in such things?

I was grinning again. The girls just now are staring at me without me recognizing, "Um... Miku what's wrong with that girl?" The blonde girl ask her blue haired friend,Miku. "I never seen she before. I think she's a transfer student."Replied Miku. My eyes was wide open at toward them. I was gonna say 'Yes! Yes! Im a transfer student, nice to meet you'. But i cant open my mouth. Why? Am I scared? Since this all time I never speak to anyone. Except my parent.

I sigh again. "He..llo!" Huh? I look up. Its the blue haired girl. Miku! Is she saying to me? We are in a far distance and Im not very sure if she is talking to me. Then Miku and her friend walk at me. "I'm talking to you, silly!" She smiled. I rolled my eyes, me? oh... my goodness! For the first time! There's a people who didnt ignore/scared me!

"Cant you talk?" The blonde hair girl said. "uh.. um.." I was really shy. " My names Miku Hatsune. And this is Rin Kagamine. And you are?" Miku ! They sure got a wonderful name!

I should tell my name too. But..Im too scared!Too Shy! I must try. This is the first time people didn't ignore me.  
>My cheeks turn red. "I.. I'm.. Aki..ta.. Neru... Im 16." At last I can speak infront of them. "16? Im 14! Miku's 15! How cool is that! 14,15,16! AWESOME!" Rin laugh happily. Miku joined too.<p>

"My class is in vocaloid. Rin too. But Rin is in a junior vocaloid class that is. You?" Miku ask. I was really, happy. "My class is at to meet you." I said, With a smile. Miku smiled back.

"Boukaloid? Isn't that where that boy nero in?" Rin just said something out topic. "Ne..nero?" I asked. Who's Nero? "Hm..Is he your brother,cousin or something?" Rin didn't anwered my question, but she quetioning me back. "I dont know this person. Sorry." I said. "Um... You know this guy is kinda-"

TRIIIINNNNGGG! The school bell has ring. Before Rin wanted to finish her sentence.

"Already? We just have a conversation here! Owh..." Rin sigh. "Riiiinnn!" its a voice of a boy. I turned. Its another blond hair kid but this time its a boy! "Rin hurry up! We need to go back to class!" He said.

"oh..Alright. Jeez.." Rin walk near to him. "Bye Neru! See you later!" Said Rin while she walking back to her class. 'SEE YOU LATER?' Is that mean.. We gonna meet again?  
>I was so happy! I smiled widely without noticing that Miku and the boy was watching me. "Neru..? What's wrong?" Miku hold my shoulder. "Ah! No.. NOthing!" My face turn red. I did something embarassing there! Dummy me!<p>

Then I look up. And notice that the boy is looking at me while smiling smoothly at me. Hm? Eh? "Bye." He said. My face turn more red. Oh my. Is this what they call.. Love at first sight? What Am I thinking? Dont fall for him neru! "Neru, I need to go." Said miku. I nodded."O..Okay." Then she walked away. I need to go back to class too.

~In class~

I wonder what's that boy name is. He sure..is..cute.. Wait! What am I thinking? His a junior! His younger than me. I cant fall in love with him!

"Can you help me?" "Please!" "Kyaa!-senpai!" HUH?

What's this girl squeiling? What's wrong? I look around the class from my desk. I saw a good looking, blue haired guy. The student council..? President? "Kaito-san! Please!Help me do this?" A group of fangirls are around him. "Um.. Girls.. I came here ..." He is trying to say something. "OUT OF THE WAY!" a girl.. with a nice body came. She got short red hair. She looks cool. Hm? Its seem there's A pink colour hair girl behind her. She looks shy.

"We are here to search for Nero!" Shouted the red hair girl. Nero..? Isn't that the boy that Rin said just now at recess? Why they wanted to search him? Did he done something bad?

"Neru.."

Someone just called my name. But.. who? I looked around. It seems no one. That strange. "Neru!" It is sound from the window! I looked to the window. "Wh..Who?" Another blond hair boy. He is standing on the branch of a tree outside this class. "Im Nero. Come with me." He said with a scary looking. Wha.. what? Nero? That's Nero? I turn away from the window. Ignore him. He looks like a very bad guy. Okay, I'll just gonna tell the red hair girl that I found him. "Hey, Neru. Dont you want your cell phone back?" He whispered. We are in a far distance but my ear is sharp to hear him. So Im the only one knows him there. "My..Pho..ne..?" I looked up to him. My phone? How..He "This thing is really precious to you right?" He whispered slowly again. How did he know? And How can he get it?

"Come with me if you wanted it back." His hand is is trying to reach at me.

I ahve no choice. I came near to the window without anyones noticing. And I swoosh out of the window. "Why..? you take it?" I asked. "Less talk. We need to go." He pulled me. This branch is not that big. I can't run up here. Its so difficult to run. He pulled me very hard, Then I slip.

"Ah! He..Heeeellllpp!"

My voice were really loud until they in the class heard me."Ne..Nero! There you are!" The red haired girl said. " Hello Meiko-chan! You know, That girl pisses me off, so I'll gonna take her. And do something horrible to her." Then Nero jumped from the tree. "Nero! Dont you run away!" Meiko is angry. "You want me to stop and leave that girl fell? Only an idiot do that! Bye-bye!" He said. "Urgh..That guy...I cant jump out the window. Its too high. That stupid blonde hair guy. " Said Meiko with anger. "Dont worry. Gumi is down there. She'l capture him" Said the pink girl. "Oh yeah." Meiko has a smile on her face.

~Meiko POV~

Heh. This time I will get him for sure. "Okay,then! Let's go!" Meiko run downstair. "Meiko-san! You can't run in the hall!" Said Kaito, the blue hair guy. "Just let her do that. She really wanted to capture that Nero kid so bad." Said Luka, The pink hair girl. "But Why?" Kaito ask. "Dont ask me. I dont know anything about her."

~End POV~

Next chapter A DOKI DOKI(sound of a heart beating) chapter! Neru was shock that she was in Nero room at the time she woke up. What'll happen?


	2. Nero and Neru, Then Len comes

I open my eyes.. slowly. I look left.. right.. Where? Why am I here? It seems like I am at... Someones HOUSE? Well this house .. Is tiny. But nice. Its really nice.  
>Then I look up. "Morning!" Nero is infront of me. And we are so close. "..Ah...Ah.." My cheeks turn red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" ( SLAP! )<p>Im Glad to update another chapter. And I know this story is not really cool... fun.. But I am trying my best to write a better story and a better grammar!<br>Hope you guys enjoy reading it!

I look outside the windows. Looks like its already midnight. But Why he said Morning to me? Weird,stupid Guy ... "You know that I did'nt done a single thing to you." He said. "I know that!" "So if you knew, Why you slap me?" "I just shock a little!...Well, Im in a stranger house! And I dont know you! You even dont know me! But! I just knew your name.. And.." PANG! He threw a bowl a me. "HEY!" I was really angry right now. "You talk like an old granny."

Urgh... This boy... He is totally stresses me. .right now... "Fine then! I will leave! My parent will be worry if I didn't come home. So.. Bye." I took my school back and went to the door. "AH! Hey!" He pulled my hand toward him. I was really close to him! AHH! Let go.. "Dont go." He said. What's up with this guy? I didn't know him. So do him, he dont know me. "Let go! Or It'l scream-" I was screaming that time but then he closed my mouth. He moved my heads toward his chest. "Please, Stay with me." He hold me really tied. My face turn all red that time!

"Eheh.." Eheh? What is that..? Is it A laugh? Why is he laughing?

"You fell for it! So you really am stubborn! 'Dont Go'! L.O.L! BWAHAHA!" He let me go cause he was rubbing his stomach. That's because you laugh to much... And I cant believe he.. DID THAT TO ME!

Then, My face turn red like a tomato. I kick him at the face. "You per..vert! Im leaving!" I ran as fast as I could, out of his house. Without noticing I left my bag.

~The next day~

"WHERE?"

I was scrambling all the things that inside my room. I was searching for my school bag. "Neru! Neru! Keep queit up there! We have a visitor here!" My mom was angry at me from downstair. I ran fast as I could to downdstair,

"But, Mom! My school bag is missin-" I stop my step to my mom. When I saw my mom was talking to someone at outside. I was at the door. So I can see clearly who was it. Why? Why his here. How can he find me here?

My mom sees me standing infront of the door. "Ah! Neru! What did you said just now? I couldn't hear you, sorry. " My mom ask me as she turn to look at me.

"Ne... Nero?" My eyes was wide open. "Hi! Neru-chan!" He wave at me. "Im here to return your bag! You left it at school yesterday! " At school? SUCH A LIE. I just remembered that yesterday before he pulled me i was carrying my school bag.

He walk closer to me. Why is he coming near to me? Then I move a little bit away from him. He move more closer , I move more further than him. Then He walk infront of me and he pinch my cheeks. "Next time dont forget things okay?" His face is so near to mine. my heart kinda felt bumping really fast.. Oh.. god.. This.. FREAK! (mad)

I push him away from me and say "GO TO HELL." I said. Then I run up to my room. While running I scream, "You idiot!" I slammed the door really hard, Because im angry. That Freak! ..He..He.. He makes my heart goes bumb in a fast mode! HIS SUCH A JERK!

"Neru Come down here and talk to your friend more nicer! And also apologize!" My mom angry at me again... I snuggle my big teddy bear and smirked. I hate him.I hate him. I hate him.I hate him! Jerk! Freak! Idiot! PERV! I wish I never meet him before! I wish he never born before!

"Neeruuu?" Ah! This voice. He.. he couldn't, Then curl myself in a blanket. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked. I grinned my eyes to him. "Why are you here..? Get Out." My face was kinda like a tiger that's really angry. "Im here to give your bag that you left at my house yesterday. And.." His eyebrow goes up and say, " What's up with the curling...in...the blanket?" he said it with a wierd tone.

"This thing will protect me from you. Perv." I snuggle my blanket more. Then I smirked my face. Stay away... Stay away... Is the thing on my head right now. I was really scared if he gonna do something to me... again.

"Stop calling me that! And Im really sorry about last night!" He looks like an angry Lion.

Lion the king of the forest Is now angry. "My hand just move by itself! And why I wanted to stop you for getting away? I dislike you! Hate! Hate!" His temperature of anger is full. His really angry of me calling him perv. Such a kid.

I slitted my eye. You think im scared of you? Lion?

"Now what?" He speaks as he saw my anger face(and the slitting eye). " You really piss me off you know?" Its seem like he wanted to punch me . And I just silence. I dont know why, but I think its better just to be silence. "Urgh.. You.. little.." Know he really piss. "Here's your bag! Bye, I'll be leaving!" He threw my bag to my bed and goes to the door(my room door) to leave.

"Stop." I uncurl myself and stand up from my bed. At the time I say stop, He stop his step to the door and turn to look at me. "I need to talk to you." I said, while grinning with anger. He come closer to me I move a bit backward.

Damn, Is he gonna do something again? And... the answer is Yes. I saw his arm goes up. Then...

"OWH!" He pinch me at the cheeks again! "What's that for?" I ask. "You just pisses me off." He grinned.

"Neru, Nero! Im bought you guys some tea and snacks!" My mom is knocking at the door. "Yeah! Sure mom. Come in." I open the door and let her in.

"Here Nero, Your tea. Its really delicious. Have some!" My mom lend him a cup of tea. "Thanks, mam." He smiled smoothly at my mom. Then he drink the tea. "Okay then, I'll get going. You two be nice."  
>My mom smile happily and went out of my room.<p>

Nero is sitting on the floor. While Im sitting on my bed. "I thought you were going to leave ammideatly." I said. After he said ' I pisses he off ' , He should just leave and never see me again. But he would stay and have snacks? He even in a girl 'that pisses he off ', room!

" Yeah, I was going too. But who would refuse to a free snacks?" He laugh.  
>ITS NOT FUNNY , DUMMY. "So.. What you going to talk about?" He talk while he was munching a biscuits. How... Rude to talk while eating.<p>

"Explain to me all about yesterday." I come to the floor and speak it out loud.

And he just silent to me. "..." is the word come out from his mouth. He then look away.

"What? Tell me you fool! Why, You were standing on a branch that was outside the window of the class, And tell me to come to you? And Why The student council really wanted to catch you? And Why, You took my phone?-" He shut my mouth with his hand. "Be queit. Or your mom can hear us." "urgh..." I was grinning.

At the time he close my mouth I bite his hand. "OW! Hey!" He said. " Tell me, what are you planning to do with me. Or I'll scream and definetly called my mom." I grinning again to him.  
>I was really mad.<p>

"Okay fine. Just be silence." I nodded after he agree to explain.

He stand up. "wha...?" Why is he standing? After that... He ran out of my room and say goodbye to my mom? "HEY! NERO! Come back!" I scream at him from my window. "Bluerk... No way! Bye, Neru-chan!" He wave to me and run away from my house.

"You...You... YOU JERK! NERO!"

~The next day~ What a nightmare yesterday. That devil freak, Nero... Urgh... Last night I was thinking about him , Why! He took my phone? Why! I was at his house yesterday the other day?

"Neru-chan!" Someone calling me from the back. Is it Nero again? I turn really quickly to see who it was. "Hi Neru." She smiled. Its Miku. And so do Rin. " Ah, Hi. And good morning."

The three of us walk to the hall. "How's your Weekend?" Rin smile and ask to me. "Its..Not really a lucky day." I sigh. "Hm? Why-" She is going to ask but then a running foot step coming from the back of us.  
>"Riiiiiiinnn!" Is the voice again! Its.. Its..<p>

"Ah, Len! Morning!" Its him the boy from yesterday. "Dont morning me, Rin. I was searching you all over the place!" He sounds angry. "Ahahaha. Sorry. I just forgot that we are suppose to go to school together." Rin still have a smile on her face. "Jeez. You such a selfish girl Rin. Never think about anyone else." He sigh.

"Whatever, you think I care the thing you're saying?" Rin walk forward leaving him behind. "Hey! How Rude!" "Oh yeah! Len! This is the new transfer student from class boukyaloid, Akita Neru!"  
>Rin pulled me infront of him. "er.. Neru." I smile at him with a little bit shy. "I know you." He said. "You're the girl who smiled whithout a reason!" Bweh? He.. He.. Why he say such thing? Uhu... I felt like wanted to go to a hidden place to hide my Blushy(shy).. face!<p>

My face was really red. Yesterday I smiled cause I was really happy about having new friends.

"Hi, Im Kagamine Len. I and Rin has the same name, But we're not siblings or anything. And call me Len." He pat my head. My heart was bumping really fast again! "ah..Okay. I'll call you Len then." I smiled smoothly at him. He smile to me back.

Then we all walk to the hall.

~(Recess)~

I was under a tree. Aftre eating I always went here.(because I have no where to go, And if Im at class its really bored doing nothing).  
>"I didn't see him at class today." 'Him' i mean the devil kid, Nero. He is the same class as mine. But He is not in class just know. And that's makes me happy. I hate to see that devil. Hate! HATE!<p>

"Can I have that please?" "Heres the money take it!" "Hurry Up!"  
>Another screaming. Huuuhh... I wonder what's this time?<p>

I stand up and walk to the 'screaming' place. "Mm..? Pudding? Cost.. 1.05 .No wonder alot of people is here to buy it." I was at the 'screaming' place and saw alot of people is at the counter to buy some delicious cheap pudding.

Someone from my back just ran to me and I he was pushing me away. He is one of the customer.

I was going to fell but all the sudden Someone grab my arm.

And I felt like my both arm been grab. My left and my right arm!

"You're Okay?" Its sound like, two. I look closely who it is. And its..

"Nero? Len?"

Thanks for the one who read the this! And I will say this again, Sorry if my story isnt that perfect and if my grammar isnt that good. Please forgive me. If you like, Please Review me. I would really appreciate that.


End file.
